Love Slave
by mephamyforever
Summary: Amy is a slave and mephiles becomes her master, as feelings grow stronger scouge wants amy to him self. Then Shadow Sonic and Silver take her away! will they ever be together, or will one of them die? Mephamy/ every one belongs to sega
1. Chapter 1

Once there laid a village, it was made out of pure destruction. The king paid no mind to it for he was the one who made it that way. He tortured his slaves, and killed thoes to tried to steal fom him. His name was Mephiles, his heart was black and had no room for love. Today was very important to him cause there was a slave market in the town. He set off to the town hoping to find aanother slave for his collection.

In a slave cart there was a beautiful hedgehog girl, she was beaten and weak. She knew she was going to be displayed today for others to try to buy her. She was scared, a head popped into the wagon, it was the slave holder. "Amy get out here, before I come in." he demaned

Amy was her name and she replied "Yes sir i'm coming."

Her hands and feet were cuffed so she wont run away. She was shoved into a group of other slaves, some were crying, and some were trying not to. They shuffled onto a stage were they would be displayed. Amy could already see plenty of males staring at her, she tired not to make eye contact. One by one slaves were showed and bought until it was her turn. She stood tall and was not going to cry.

Mephiles saw the pink hedgehog and smirked 'that one...' he thought. The person showing her was a bird holding the chain. "this beauties name is Amy Rose, age 16, sex female, perfectly healthy, white teeth." the bird with on with the list about Amy.

At the end a cloaked figure walked up and said he was going to buy her, he showed him self it was Mephiles. Every one bowed, the bird pushed Amy to her knees to make it look like she was bowing. Mephiles paid for her and took the chain. Mephiles gave her a playful yank to get her to her feet, when she was on her feet he led her to his carriage and shoved her inside.

In the carriage Mephiles saw she was not giving him eye contact and he got very annoyed "Look at me in the eye when I speak to you." he demaned

"I'm sorry sir." she looked him in the eye while saying that.

Mephiles looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and couldnt take his eyes off them. He pulled her from the floor and set her next to him, tightening his grip on the chain. Amy almost being choked tried to follow where he was directing her. His hand pressed on her head which was on the pillow of the seat. "Amy, you are going to listen to me with out refusing me. Or you will have to pay dearly." Mephiles said biting her ear.

Amy winced and nodded saying "yes master."

When they got to the casle Mephiles took her to the dungen and threw her into a room locking and leaving. Alone in the dark amy cried silently, letting her tears fall freely to the ground. After a while she wore her self out and fell asleep on the hay scattered on the floor. Mephiles unlocked the door and found his rose sleeping, he couldnt help but think how cute she looked sleeping.

Hours he watched her sleep until he left to go to bed him self. Then next day Mephiles advisor Scourge went down to collect Amy, when he saw her he fell in love with her, but didnt show it. He grabbed the chain and led her to the throne room. Mephiles was sitting there waiting for her, he dismissed Scourge after they entered the room. "Hello my dear come, sit on my lap" Mephiles said patting his lap.

Amy unable to refused sat on his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. When Amy felt his hand close to her breasts she tried to jump off his lap. Knowing what she might down he grabbed the chain making her fall face down to the floor. "What did I say Amy now you need to be punished." He said coldly dragging her through the halls of the castle.

They past Scourge who looked utterly mad at Mephiles dragging Amy. Mephiles didnt see Scourge only Amy did, She struggled under Mephiles grip. He slam the dungen door open and dragged her down, chained her up to the wall where she was standing up. He grabbed a ret hot rod and Amys eyes widen in fear. "No please dont!" Amy pleaded.

"Too late." Mephiles said picking up her leg and pressing the rog againts her thigh. Amy screamed in pain.

Scourge hearing her screams mad him even more and more angry. He walked away from the dungen her screams echoing in his mind. He sat down at a table and began to read through the village reports until it was dark out. He saw that Mephiles was on his throne busy with papers so Scourge decided to vist Amy.

Silently Scourge walked down the spiral staircase that leads deeper and deeper into the dungen. He stops when he see's the room Amy was in. Mephiles even had her name engaved into it. Scourge opened the door and he saw Amy sitting limp agianst the wall with a bloody bandage around her thigh where Mephiles had marked her.

Scourge smirked slightly and shut the door of the room. Amy only stared at him for a momment before looking down. He got closer and closer to her until he was right on top of her. "How about we play a bit my pet?" Scourge cooed.

Amys eyes widen, but with her hands chained to the wall she couldnt stop him. Scourge took his member and shoved into her hard and fast. Amy screamed in pain, hearing her scream for him made him turn on. He did this to her a little while until his end came. He kissed her forehead and left her utterly sore and crying.

Weeks has past and Amy was used as Mephiles personal pet. She slept in one of his main bedrooms, she had to wear a very uncomfortable collar to. If she did some thing bad, she would be beaten, if she did some thing good he would praise her. Scourge also had a personal bond with the girl.

Whenever Mephiles was to busy to be with his pet, Scourge would visit her. She always hated his visits, he would only use her for his personal needs. She always thought her old life was bad but never did her old master did this to her.

Mephiles came in one day utterly mad, he sat by his desk and began skimming through scrolls and papers. Afraid to make him upset, tried to calm her master. "Master?" Amy asked softly.

Mephiles calmed a little from her voice, "Yes Amy?" looking up at her.

"Are you mad? Is there any thing I can do to help?" She asked.

Mephiles leaned back into his chair. He rubbed his temples. He then got up to Amy and began to pet her head. "Nothing for you to worry about Amy, im just tired. Can you sing one of your famous songs for me?" Mephiles asked sitting on his chair agian.

Amy smiled a little and nodded, She began to sing softly. Heaing her sing always relaxed him, he sat listening to every detail in her voice. Scourge in the doorway also listen, both males were almost put into a trance. After her song ended Mephiles was very relaxed now. He smiled at her finally understanding his feelings for his pet.

Scourge saw the smile of Mephiles face and was horrified, 'I will not have Mephiles love MY rose.' Scourge thought before he spoke up. "My lord there is a meeting with other kings, strangley they want to see your prized pet they heard about too."

"Yes Scourge tell them ill be there in just a momment." Mephiles said quit confused thay they want to see Amy, Mephiles allowed Scourge to take Amy t them before he came.

Amy followed Scourge down the halls, until he came to a stop. Scourge tuned around and pulled the chain, making her have to go closer to him. Scourge smirked at her, "I would advise you to not speak unless spoken to Amy. We wouldnt want Mephiles to get mad now would we?" Scourge said with sickly sweet venom in his voice.

Amy only nodded, then was dragged back down the halls to the meeting. When they entered several heads looked up. All their eyes were on Amy, this was making her nervous. Scourge bowed and Amy bowed to. A colbalt hedgehog smiled warmly at her so did a black and red striped one, and a silver one. "Lord Sonic, lord Shadow, and lord Silver this is Amy rose Mephiles prized pet." Scourge said taking Amy to a pillow next to Mephiles chair.

"Mephiles wasent joking when he said that she was the most beautiful lady in his entire kingdom, maybe even all of ours." Sonic told the other to kings, when scourge left the room to get Mephiles.

"Look at her legs you can see that he doesnt respect her properly." Shadow whispered loud enough for Sonic Silver And Amy to hear.

Amy looked down at her pillow, blushing that they were talking about her. She didnt like all this attention. "Amy do like it here at this kingdom, if not tell me why without lying." Silver said.

Amy looked at the kings waiting for her answer, "I like it sometimes. Mephiles has nice momments, Scourge just scares me." Amy said

Knowing that she was not lying decided to get more information out of her. "Why does Scourge scare you." Shadow asked.

Amy didnt respond she only looked down agian. Shadow got up from his seat and walked over to her. He picked her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "Why does Scourge scare you Amy? Answer me this time."

Amy stared into his ruby eyes before answering " When Mephiles is not around he...uses me for his personal needs." Amy said with tear threatening to come down her face.

The kings were outraged, they were much nice than Mephiles and they all had pure hearts. Shadow, Sonic, And Silver were whispering to each other about just taking Amy back to their castle. Mephiles came in and saw them whispering, and Amy about to cry. "May I ask why my pet is almost crying?" Mephiles said

"How about you ask your advisor." Sonic said with hatred filled in his voice.

"We dont think you can own your slave no more Mephiles," Shadow said

"She is going to come with us." Silver said

"M-Master?" Amy whispered to Mephiles scared.

Mephiles put his hand on her head, he knew she was scared. "What is this about? I take care of my slave perfectly. Also what about Scourge, what did he even do?" Mephiles said with anger in his voice.

Shadow got up and pointed a finger towards the door. "Your adviser was secretly raping your beloved slave that you so happen take care perfectly!" he yelled.

Mephiles looked down at his slave horrified that she has not told him. He saw tears on the pillow she was sitting on. "Also what about the scars on her arms and legs!" Sonic yelled getting up to to point at Amy.

Mephiles got up, "Listen here, I did that a long time ago! They do not matter now!" Mephiles yelled.

"How about when you mad? Do you take it out on her? Is that why shes always so scared!" Silver yelled.

"Amy go to our room now." Mephiles said sounding dark.

"Yes master." She got up and was about to walk out when shadow gabbed her arm gently.

"She is not going any where near you agian Mephiles! We are going to take her from you until you know how to treat your own slaves!" Shadow said with Amy close to his body.

Mephiles saw this and was outraged, "She is not going with you fools! I bought her with my own money so she isnt going with you." Mephiles yelled.

Silver threw a money of gold coins at him, Shadow left with Amy in his grip. "There is your money you old fool." Silevr said leaving with Sonic and Shadow.

"Guards! Go retreive my slave!" Mephiles yelled

Shadow, Silver, And Sonic already left with Amy in Shadow arms. Leaving the gaurds lost in the woods. Shadow held onto the silenty crying Amy in his arms until he saw she fell alseep. Sonic and Silver watched her sleep while Shaodw looked out the window of their carriage. "Good thing Mephiles doesnt know where our castle are." Silver pointed out.

"Yeah." Shadow and Sonic said in unision.

Mephiles was outraged, he stomped around his room waiting for his gaurds to bring back his little pet. Scourge entered the room with the progress report, Mephiles only looked at him darkly. Scourge left after he was dismissed, Mephiles looked out his window waiting for his rose to return safley.

Amy slept during the entire carriage ride, Shadow could only think how cute she looked sleeping peacfully. He carried her inside their castle and set her into one of the rooms. He had guards stand out side the door so she wont try to escape.

**second chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up in a strange room, she looked around expecting Mephiles to show up around the room. He didnt she lowered herself from the bed and walked to the door. She opened it and found that guards were standing there. They turned around, they smiled slightly and shut the door leaving her in the room agian. She ran to the window and looked out, she was kinda high from the ground. Some one opened the door and walked in. She turned around and saw it was King Shadow, he smiled at her and sat down on a chair. "I'm sorry but you wont be seeing your master for a while Amy." Shadow said. crying she runs to the window and jumps.


End file.
